valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Brigitte "Rosie" Stark
Shocktrooper |Likes = Largo Potter Cherry Stijnen |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Corporal |Role = Bartender (former) Town watchman (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Singer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = (Anime) |English = (VC1) (VC4) |Unit = Squad 7}} is a twenty-seven year old Corporal and shocktrooper in Squad 7 and appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Appearance' Rosie is a tall, slender woman in her late twenties with brown eyes and brown hair that she keeps in bunches. She wears the same uniform as the other Gallian militia. 'Personality' Rosie has a rather rough personality, acting considerably less feminine than either Alicia or Isara. She is horribly racist towards Darcsens, referring to them by the racial slur 'dark-hair' and taking an immediate disliking towards Isara, as well as claiming all Darcsens look the same to her. Isara, in turn, takes a huge disliking towards Rosie, saying that it's an unfair generalisation that all Darcsens cause trouble for others. The two bicker frequently, due to their mutually stubborn attitude, forcing Largo, who doesn't particularly like Darcsens himself, to act as the voice of reason between the two. Rosie also dislikes Welkin at first, though she's not as blatant about it as Largo. She considers him to be just a 'schoolboy', and can't understand how he became the leader of Squad 7, even if he is the son of a legendary hero. After Welkin wins his bet with Largo, however, Rosie begrudgingly accepts him as the leader, though she makes it clear that doesn't have to like any 'dark-hairs'. She's also the only main member of Squad 7 who doesn't like Welkin's nature talks and often gets exasperated whenever he starts one. Rosie loves singing, admitting in a conversation with Zaka that it's something that puts her at ease. She frequently sings to herself whenever she's alone, and is once caught doing so by Alicia, after which she explains she used to sing at a bar, where people would come just to hear her. She also got the nickname "Rosie" from her regulars, and has gone by it ever since. Besides singing, Rosie's hobbies include playing cards, which she picked up while working her bar job. She often plays Faldio, winning ten games to his five. 'Biography' Formerly a bartender and songstress, she still bears the nickname "Rosie", given to her by the bar-going regulars. Despite her education (and with it her military training) ending at middle-school level, experience with her town watch earned her the rank of Corporal in the militia. Her hobbies include cards, which she picked up while working her bar job. She often plays Faldio, winning ten games to his five. After losing her family in an imperial Darcsen hunt that hit her village as a child, she grew up blaming the Darcsens, and hated them well into adulthood. However, through her interaction with and sudden separation from Isara, Rosie was able to move beyond her prejudice and understand the true importance music held to her. After the war, Rosie became a singer and her debut song, "A Love Passed On", became an anthem during the years of Gallia's revival. Now a popular singer who performs concerts all over the continent, Rosie still returns home each summer to visit the grave of a friend she lost in the war. She hopes her songs of peace bring some light into the lives of those suffering in wartime. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Rosie appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She also makes an appearance in Vario Kraatz's classmate mission, reflecting her decision to become a singer following the end of EWII. She is a non-canon playable character that can be unlocked by leveling the Shocktrooper Class to 50. 'In-game Description' *Formerly a bartender and songstress. *She blamed the Darcsens after losing her parents in an Imperial Darcsen hunt. *Through her time with Isara, she was able to overcome her prejudice and see music's true importance to her. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Rosie is a super-intense member of Squad 7, often accused of being hot-blooded and straightforward. Before enlisting, Rosie worked as a bar singer, and "Rosie" is actually her stage name. Rosie grew up in a region with a relatively high Darcsen population, but her family became collateral damage during one of the Empire's Darcsen Hunts, and Rosie ended up blaming the Darcsens for this terrible loss. When Rosie later met a particular Darcsen girl named Isara, she argued fiercely with her about her prejudice, but fought even more fiercely alongside her on the battlefield. Gradually, Isara was able to persuade Rosie to re-examine her misplaced anger towards Darcsens. Then, when Isara's life was tragically cut short on the battlefield, Rosie felt a true and deep sorrow over the loss of her friend, and was finally able to let go of all her prejudice. After the Gallian Campaign, Rosie returned to her life as a songstress. She sang for those who had been taken by the war, and eventually became a big star whose name echoed all across Europa. Gameplay For information regarding Rosies's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Brigitte "Rosie" Stark/VC1 * Brigitte "Rosie" Stark/VC2 * Brigitte "Rosie" Stark/VC3 * Brigitte "Rosie" Stark/VC4 Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Rosie makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Rosie is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Song of Peace. Trivia *In Valkyria Chronicles Rosie has her own report "War Without Weapons", which further develops her character and expands upon her hatred towards Darcsens in the early stages of the game. *Rosie turned down Vario Kraatz's request to become her apprentice. *Rosie is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Isara, and Eleanor. *Rosie actually wears a Ghirlandaio Town Watch badge on her lapel, this can be seen most easily in the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive. Navigation Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters